The Path of the Gifted
PotgSildren.jpg|Sildren PotgKimbench.jpg|Meet Kim PotgKimbehind.jpg|Rendezvous with Kim Potgoppressors.jpg|The oppressors PotgKimrescue.jpg|Kim the Sneaker PotgKimtheslaughter.jpg|Kim the Slayer Potgkimtree.jpg|Adam and Eve? PotgKimcamp.jpg|The Camp PotgCamphiddenway.jpg|The hidden way to Rafus' hideout Potghideout.jpg|Rafus' hideout, the gate key Potgtorcchman.jpg|Beware of the torch-wielders! Potgroom.jpg|The Sleeping Beauty? Potgeq.jpg|Your equipment Potgpassage.jpg|The hidden passage Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Your task is to take care of the gifted who did not respond to the letters sent out by Merzul. As the Order is forced to remain secret Merzul is afraid that the gifted might divulge some information and thus pose a threat to the Order. Your task is to bring a gifted (Kim) to the Arcane Sanctum avoiding unnecessary fighting, as the Order cannot afford attracting attention. Walkthrough Arcane Sanctum Meet with General Acorias Merzul orders you to inquire of General Acorias about the gifted that you are supposed to find. General Acorias is sitting on a chair inside the Templer's House. Towards Sildren Sildren is a small village which depends heavily on slavery. The road to Sildren is pretty straightforward: * Go south to Narathzul Arantheal's shrine (where you went during The Pilgrimage main quest) and follow the main road to the south. * Follow the main road and you will definitely come across Sildren. The worst enemies here are young brown bears, unless you get sidetracked too far. You can start a side quest on the way: On the road you will stumble upon a corpse of a dead adventurer. Examine his corpse and next to him you will find a diary (reading the diary will trigger the side quest The Renegade Brother) and a fireplace. Anyway, when the main road leads eastwards, follow it and Sildren is at hand. Sildren Meet Kim When entering Sildren, Kim will be sitting on a bench to your right. Speak to Kim, who will show his/her surprise at seeing you, as strangers are not common here. Tell Kim that you want to discuss the matter of the letter sent by Merzul. Kim states that it is impossible to talk here and asks you to follow him/her behind the Slave Shack. Having done so, Kim will explain that, being a slave, he/she is not allowed to talk to strangers. If you want something from Kim, it must be known to the slave's owner first. However, Kim is curious about your reason for coming here. Tell Kim that you came here to take him/her to the Arcane Sanctum. Kim will respond that if he/she leaves without the owner's permission, he/she will definitely be killed. This is also the reason why Kim did not appear at the meeting mentioned in Merzul's letter. Kim suggests that if you are really willing to release him/her, then you must talk to Kim's owner Kreo. Yet Kim believes that all your efforts will be futile, as slaves are luxury goods. Kim will be waiting for you in this very place. Find a Replacement for Kim Kreo will be sitting comfortably in his Shack in the centre of Sildren. Tell Kreo that you want to buy his slave, Kim. Kreo will be amused by your request and state that his slaves are not for sale as they are extremely rare at the time of war. But if you really insist on releasing Kim, he will do it only on condition that you provide him with a new slave that would replace Kim. Conceive a Plan Kim is still hiding behind the Slave Shack. Impart the news of Kreo's conditions. Kim acknowledges that now it is impossible to find a replacement unless you would agree to be taken into slavery instead of him/her. Kim's plan is that you are to be taken into a fortress above Sildren and subjected to a cruel ceremony called Baptism. Luckily, Kim knows a back way into the fortress and thus could enter the fortress and help you to escape from this predicament. Consequently, you could run away together. Kreo and his mercenaries would not realize until it was too late to catch you. Having agreed on the plan, head towards Kreo's Shack. Submit yourself to Kreo After initiating a dialogue with Kreo, he will ask you if you have managed to bring him a slave. Offer exchanging yourself for Kim. However amusing it might seem to him, he does keep his word and releases Kim from slavery. Kreo calls his mercenaries, Rafael and Solran, and you are knocked unconscious. Fort Sildren Kim to the Rescue You find yourself stripped of all your equipment, facing Rafael and Solran. The situation in the fortress becomes dire, as the Baptism is about to begin. The mercenaries seem to enjoy this torture by inflicting maximum pain at almost no cost to the slave's efficiency. Fortunately, you can discern Kim sneaking into the torture cell in the distance. Kim aims at the oppressors and both his/her arrows strike home, successfully killing the torturers. Kim will approach you and say that now both of you can escape. But the priority is to find the stolen equipment. Find the Key (Part 1) *Find the Locked Gate Leave the torture room. The tunnel branches in three directions: # In front of you (E) - a place with Green Stain Cup Caps (here you can find [Runes|Rune Arcane Discharge [I)]] # To the north (N) - a Locked Gate. While approaching the gate you will notice that the only door towards the exit is locked. You need to look for the key 'in the other direction before you can finally retrieve your equipment. # '''To the south (S) - the road that you should choose in search of the key to the locked key. ' Go down the stairs and you will be faced with two mercenaries. Having killed them you will enter a brightly-lit room with a tree planted in the centre of the room. Take the stairs down to reach Sildren Mountain Camp. Sildren Mountain Camp Find the Key (Part 2) * Find Rafus' Hideout As soon as you leave the fort, you will be attacked by two mercenaries. Walk down and follow the main path that will ultimately lead you to the camp. Go along the wooden footbridge over the frozen lake (pick up the Ice Claw) and you will reach the camp with two mercenaries stationed there. When you come to the end of the camp you should discern a way that leads upwards (behind the camp). The way is near the instruction on the wall (between two horns). Go upwards and the road will lead you to '''Rafus' hideout. * Pick up the Key There you will find a huge fried rat over a fireplace, a chest and a table (with the Mountain Camp Fortress Key). Save your game (or, at least rest) before taking the key. Once you have taken the key, Rafus appears slightly below the stairway. As soon as you go downwards you will be attacked. Go back to the Fort Sildren. Fort Sildren Open the Locked Gate You have to go back to the very early part of the fortress, to the Locked Gate near the torture room. The gate is located to the north (on your left when leaving the torture room). Now you can open the gate with the Mountain Camp Fortress Key. Collect your Equipment and Find another Key In a room to the left you will find a mercenary and some loot. The way forward leads upwards. Choose this tunnel and enter a huge chamber divided into an upper and a lower part. In the upper part you will be encountered by two mercenaries. Take the tunnel southwards and one mercenary will rush in your direction. Take the tunnel to the east and you will face a mercenary and some stairs up. Climb the stairs and enter the room on your left (with a sleeping man/mercenary). Your quest log will update that your equipment is placed in this room in the nearby chest. On the chest there is a key (Sildren Prison Key). Pick up the key as well. Find a Hidden Passage Moreover, it appears that there is also a secret tunnel in this room (the same room you found your equipment). You can see that the tunnel is blocked by some crates. To get through the tunnel you will need to move the crates (use your grab button 'Z' and move the mouse in the desirable direction). Enter the cavernous tunnel and use the Trap Door to Eastern Fold Valley using the Sildren Prison Key. Towards Arcane Sanctum Once you are outside the Fortress, head towards the Arcane Sanctum. You can choose any way you want. The slaves of Sildren will not be hostile towards you. However, if you enter Kreo's Shack, he will immediately attack you (dropping a key which gives you faster access to the Sildren Dungeon, should you wish to revisit it). To finish the quest you need to lead Kim to Templer's House and speak to General Acorias. Upon entering the Templers’ House Kim will be informed that she/he is to talk to Merzul immediately. Kim will utter his/her thanks and rush to the meeting with the Order’s leader. Maps Rewards *400 EP *Hood of Apprentice (Fortify Magica 10 Pts on Self) Tips *Kill Kreo to gain Key to the Sildren Fortess and Highway Thief Gloves. *If you choose to go back with Kim through Sildren, you will be attacked by the slavers. Notes *Even if you are a female, Acorias will refer to Kim as 'she' although in fact you will meet a male version of Kim in Sildren. *Calling your horse is impossible when coming back to Sanctum with Kim. You can only mount your horse if it already is somewhere nearby. *Actually, there are two Sildren Prison Keys that can be found. The one is one the chest - as mentioned in this walkthrough- and the other one is inside the Shattulle (a small chest) very close to the My Things chest, in the very same room as the first key. Following Quest The Candidate of the City Guard Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests